


You think they'd be surprised if they knew?

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Everyone lives in the mansion AU, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sexy Fluff, Underage Drinking, charles isn't shy about using his powers, me trying to english, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are talking about how things work between Charles and Erik. They make assumptions that aren't true and generally misinformed. Except for Angel of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think they'd be surprised if they knew?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Думаешь, они удивятся, если узнают?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400136) by [bikeisreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal)



> This is my fill from the kink meme for a cockslut!Erik prompt I did a while ago (now hopefully with less mistakes).  
> It's not very close to the prompt in that it is mostly fluff. 
> 
> Accidently it also fits the "Erik's massive cock" square on my bingo card, so I'm submitting it to the collection. :D

Charles took out the orange juice and carefully closed the fridge again. The kids were far away, in the upstairs library, and he could bypass them easily. He checked through Raven’s eyes if they were still drinking his Cuban rum on the floor nonetheless. 

“…really think that we don’t know that they’re not “playing chess”?”

Sean did some air quotation marks. This was rather interesting. Maybe he should listen in for a while longer. 

“Of course Charles knows that we know. But could we please not talk about this? He’s my brother and I don’t want to think about him having sex. It was bad enough when he didn’t have his telepathy fully under control and kept broadcasting his orgasms back in Oxford.”

“That must be so awesome…second hand coming… all psychic and physical fusion.”

“It’s not. Believe me, it’s not.” She grabbed the bottle from Armando and took a deep gulp.

Charles would make sure that their hangovers were devastating the next day.

“I wonder how it works though.” Alex pulled Angel back into his lap. 

“What works?”

“The “chess playing”.”

“Seriously?” Angel looked back at her boyfriend. “You’re not able to say ‘Fucking’ after what we did this morning?”

“No, Raven said-“

“Too much information!” Armando piped in while Sean happily crowed “FUUUUCKIIIIIING!!”

Hank looked like he tried to blend into the sofa he was leaning on.

“Guys! Please! Alex, I thought you were in prison. Don’t you learn there how two men have sex with each other?”

“I was in solitary and I NEVER- Anyway, that’s prison sex, you can’t compare that. In a real relationship both parties should get something out of it. But I can see no way of how the prof could enjoy Erik’s thing up his ass.”

“Oh please stop now!”

“No seriously, have you seen it? It’s monstrous.”

“You looked at Erik’s dick?” Armando was mock-shocked while Angel couldn’t hold back the giggles. 

“I didn’t, Sean back me up here, you did see it too when-“

“You looked at it TOGETHER?”

“Aw stop, he changed out of his suit next to us! Besides you all saw him in his swim trunks.”

“It’s true” Sean nodded “Europeans are different like that. He just dropped everything and he wasn’t wearing any underwear. It’s a huge banana, I tell you.”

Angel snorted even more and Charles got a little dizzy with Raven’s eye-rolling. Perhaps it was better if he sat down at the kitchen table. Only for a while. And maybe linked himself into all of their heads, just to make sure he got everything of the discussion. 

“My point is, Erik is very big and it must HURT. I can’t see how this could be fun.”

“Oh daddy-o, there is so much you still have to learn.”

“You’re a girl you’ve got space for something like that. It’s in his ASS.”

Angel just raised her eyebrow.

“You did that too?”

Alex eyes glazed over and Angel smirked as he drifted off in the land of dreams and possibilities. She took his face into her hands and they started making out again, like they notoriously had on every surface in the past few weeks. 

“You think the prof gets on top and rides him?” Sean actually pictured him in a cowboy hat and assless chaps. Charles facepalmed. “That would work, wouldn’t it? I mean he’s all straight and up on it…”

“Guys?! Still talking about my brother’s ass?!!"

“Technically the best position for an easy anal penetration would be if the recipient lay on his side. That’s how you do a prostate exam anyway. If they were looking for some deeper penetration which probably is the case here, it would be best if Charles was on his knees… Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, I didn’t expect you to be this kinky, Hank.” Armando’s grin suddenly was the one of an elegant predator. 

Hank blushed. “It’s just medicine. And some foreign books. From India.” 

Raven just stared. 

“Yeah, I can totally picture Erik pounding the prof into the mattress doggy-style!” 

“Sean!” Raven threw one of the magazines on the table at him.

“What?! I’m not into that stuff, but if I had to, I would choose Erik too. He’s good-looking for a man. And he also looks like he could fuck someone properly.”

There was an agreeing murmur from Hank and Armando while Raven just imagined how she killed them all slowly and painfully. And remembered how she had thought that too for a while. Before she had realised that Erik did indeed like one of the Xavier siblings but it wasn’t her.

Angel let go of Alex’ lips and he continued to mouth the air between them.

“Why do you all assume it is Erik who tops?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you all assume that Erik is “the guy”?” 

“Oh come on! Angel, bunny! Have you seen them? Erik is all hard, sharp lines and Charles is. Well Charles! He’s prettier than some girls I know, present company excepted.”

Charles couldn’t decide if he would allow Alex to take a break from practice tomorrow or make him do 50 additional laps. 

“Besides, he’s really short. Everyone knows that the shorter one is the girl.”

Laps it was. 

“I wouldn’t say it like that but Erik doesn’t seem to be someone who’d submit to something like this. Plus he’s much stronger than Charles, it physically makes no sense. I mean, the prof has awesome powers and he could probably make him do it, but he’s a good guy. And they both really seem to be in love with each other.  
So the only way I can see this going down is Charles accommodating Erik. Somehow. In him.”

Armando and the drunkenly chortling Sean would join Alex on the laps. And he probably would give Hank The Talk, since the images flickering through his mind were ridiculously impossible and obviously inspired by those Indian books he clearly didn’t understand. 

Angel just sighed.

“First of all: you don’t have to be physically stronger, or taller or male to be the strong partner” she not-so-subtly pulled Alex’ head back by his hair, making him groan half in pain half turned-on “and secondly: when they came into my club I definitely saw two men who knew what they were doing and how to enjoy themselves. Particularly Charles.” 

The kids were silent for a second.

“The prof is British.” Sean nodded as if that was the explanation for everything. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s supposed to mean, that he’s right up there, bouncing on a wiry German and yelling” Sean got up to demonstrate, “Yes my stallion, stuff your bollocks in my bum, h-ah-rder, f-ah-ster-“

The rest of Sean’s terrible fake accent was lost when Raven tackled him to the floor. 

 

Charles grinned and left the kitchen. He reached his bedroom without the kids even noticing that he had been in their heads. 

Erik was right, he was getting better. 

Inside he was welcomed by a sleepy presence slowly coming back to consciousness. Erik hadn’t even bothered to untie himself from the metal bedframe he had twisted around his own wrists.  
Charles put the juice on the nightstand, got out of his robe and nestled himself half atop on Erik’s naked back. 

The man underneath him was gorgeous. All broad shoulders and tiny waist for Charles to caress. All strong muscles and softly haired skin for him to kiss. 

All his. 

He let his hands roam free and nuzzled Erik’s neck while the man sent him a half-conscious wave of pleasant feelings. 

_I brought you the juice you wanted._

_Hmmm, you spoil me._

Charles kissed Erik’s jaw, thumbed what he could reach of his sharp, still too prominent hipbone and then let his fingers trail to Erik’s bottom. He cupped the small muscular cheek and Erik pressed into his hand like a cat.  
A blissful smile appeared on his face as Charles' hand went further into the crevice. Up a little and down… Erik was still slick from before; the k-y jelly and Charles’ come making it easy to push a finger back into him.  
Erik was fully awake now and his mind lined with amusement. 

_What got you back in the mood so quickly? Usually I have to beg longer._

_Just your body._

Charles kissed and softly bit the nape of Erik’s neck.

_And a little conversation I overheard._

_Angel and Alex? Do I want to know that?_

_No, the kids think you would never do this for me._

Charles cock started to regain interest as he pressed it against Erik’s thigh in slow circles. He worked his finger in deeper and relished in the keening noise he wrung out of the other man when he found his prostate. 

_Do what for you? This?_

Erik spread his thighs wider. He bucked his hips in a mimicking motion while he impatiently asked for another finger.

_Yess…_

_Well, they’re right, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for myself._

Erik stretched his neck into a long filthy kiss and some of Charles’ memories must have spilled over, since the next thing Erik sent was  
 _Giddyup then cowboy. Take me for a ride._

Charles just snorted into his back.


End file.
